warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Apprentice's Quest
|align=center}} Here's a prediction for this book. I think that it will focus on Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kit. Katie revealed that their kit is an apprentice, and that the first book will still have the same ThunderClan setting. Also, at the end of Bramblestar's Storm, Squirrelflight reveals that she's going to have kits. This is just a prediction, I can't wait to see! Insanely Distance 15:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Although I agree, this belongs somewhere else... The talk page is for improving the article. Same for your bit on The Apprentice's talk page.Cheetodust (talk) 16:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Allegiances http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/exclusive-complete-allegiance-list-for-the-apprentices-quest/ These are the offical allegiances for the book, as revealed on Kate's blog. Just a warning though, though it's not the 1st for the Notrthern Hemishpere yet, it may still be an April Fool's joke. Dovewing66 (talk) 22:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC)Dovewing66 Kate posted those allegiances for us to see if they're accurate or not, so they're not official yet. There are a lot of missing cats from ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. And don't worry, it's not an April Fool's joke. ;) Kate wouldn't be that cruel and those names are just too good to be wasted. --Songheart (talk) 22:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC)Songheart Who here wishes that Alderpaw's mediine name is Alderstorm? I also hope he doesn't break the warrior code. That would just be so unorginal. I mean, Leafpool and Crowfeather, Yellowfang and Raggedpelt, it's just gotten old. Snowstripe Fox on the loose!!! 17:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I hope the final allegiances contain SkyClan. I mean, everyone knows that they're confirmed to appear. Jaysnow (talk) 20:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) iBooks sample prediction I belive that it will come out this Wednesday. Not sure what time it normally drops, though. Jaysnow (talk) 22:20, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :This is not what a talk page is for. Please keep your assumptions to yourself, and use the talk page only for ideas on how to improve the article. There is nothing anywhere proving when and how these samples are released, and I've told you multiple times before not to say these kinds of things. It gives off a false hope that we are guaranteed previews before a book release. :Oh, I thought this page was for predictions. Should I erase the message? Jaysnow (talk) 22:24, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::No, don't erase your messages. They'll be archived at a later date. Talk pages are only to be used for ways to improve the page, cite discrepancies, ect. Theories and general talk about a book or character or anything of the sort are not what these talk pages are for. ::This is what the Blog would be for, I guess. Jaysnow (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Preview in Ravenpaw's Farewell So, yesterday night, I downloaded 'Ravenpaw's Farewell' onto my e-reader. When I reached the end, there was a headline that said, "Turn the page for a sample of 'The Apprentice's Quest'". I didn't read it because I wanted to be surprised, but someone else should read it and add it to the Detailed Plot summary as it shows (I think) the first chapter. Thanks! It's me, Katycatomg! 17:31, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes, but Detailed Summaries must not be added until the book releases. Jaysnow (talk) 20:22, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thank you! It's me, Katycatomg! 20:37, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Headline text 3 med cats???? Wait, so Erin isn't writing the book? N Harmoniaa~ (talk) 05:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :'Erin' is a pen name; it's actually Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry that do most of the writing, and then Victoria Holmes who handles the novellas. : TAQ bonus scene B&N :Will the content for that still be added once the book's published because it's exclusive to B&N, or not? Jaysnow (talk) 22:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it will be added. I beleive that the prophecy given has something to do with SkyClan. I just have the feeling they will settle by the lake, in the territories behind Shadow- and ThunderClan. Bonus Poster Okay so about the bonus poster in The Apprentice's Quest. Does that come with the Paperback book? Or just the Hardcover?? WarriorsLover16 (talk) 22:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC)